


Ticklish

by Parabatrio



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Malec, One Shot, Tickle Fights
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-29
Updated: 2016-04-29
Packaged: 2018-06-05 06:08:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6692662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Parabatrio/pseuds/Parabatrio
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>yooooo this is my first fic so uh, sorry for any typos and/or grammar fails</p>
    </blockquote>





	Ticklish

**Author's Note:**

> yooooo this is my first fic so uh, sorry for any typos and/or grammar fails

”Don’t you dare.” Magnus froze, mid trying-to-sit-up. ”Don’t me dare what?” ”I know what you’re trying to do. I’ll break your fingers.” Alec didn’t even look at Magnus. He was staring straight ahead but was aware of what was about to occur. Magnus tried to act innocent and unknowing, but Alec knew him. The warlock had succeded many times before, but not now. Alec was not going to let it happen again. Magnus let out a huff. ”I wasn’t going to do anything” Alec snorted a laugh. ”Yeah, sure” Smirking, Magnus let himself fall back again against the fresh spring grass, crossing his arms behind his head. He closed his eyes and let out a sigh. Alec relaxed beside him, thinking the danger was over. 

A few minutes later, when Alec was busy reading his book again, Magnus decided to go for it a second time. His fingers traveled through the air and collided with Alec’s soft side, just between his ribs. A loud squeal, followed by lots of giggles. Magnus sat up straight to get a better angle with a smug smile on his face. Alec squirmed and tried to push away the hands attacking his sides, but Magnus was a strong and well muscled guy. 

Suddenly Magnus was on top of him, holding him down with a thigh on each side of Alec. ”Oh come on, that’s not fair!”, Alec breathed in between huffs of laughs. There wasn’t much Alec could do in this situation. He thought about giving up but it just so hit him. With a swift move the warlock was beneath him. Magnus let out a yelp as his eyes grew wider because Alec did not just do that. With a big grin slapped on his face, Alec wrapped his fingers around Magnus’ waist. Magnus tried to fight the bubble of laughter at first but the pressure across his ribs were too much. He laughed, although it sounded more like a shriek. Alec was laughing too, of course, his eyes glistening with joy. Or revenge. Probably both. 

Alec’s hands were finally slowing down. He pressed a light kiss right against Magnus’ lips, still smiling. ”I hate you”, Magnus said bitterly, looking up at the man on top of him. That only made Alec smile wider as he got up on his feet, holding out a hand to Magnus. ”No, you don’t” Magnus let go off Alec’s hand to brush off the grass on his pants. ”No, I don’t”, he answered, taking the hand of his beloved again.

**Author's Note:**

> that was incredibly cheesy lmao sorry not sorry  
> again, english is not my first language so i'm sorry for any typos and such
> 
> you can find me on parabatrio.tumblr.com


End file.
